


karlnap smut

by bunniesandbees



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniesandbees/pseuds/bunniesandbees
Summary: karl gets a maid dress and sapnap fucks him in it 👍
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	karlnap smut

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my first time writing, if it’s bad then i’m sorry lol, this was also inspired by a other fic that i cant find

karl recives a package, he grabs it and goes to his room, it’s the maid outfit he ordered the other day, karl puts it on and puts on the cat ears he ordered like a week ago, he decided it will be fun to curl his hair so he grabs the hair curler that niki left, he thinks it will be funny if he wears makeup so he grabs niki’s makeup bag and takes a few things, he grabs the blush brush and the blush and puts some on his nose and cheeks, he also puts on eyeliner which he did a great job!, he walks out and walks up to sapnap with a smile, sapnap looks up at karl and says  
“you look so fucking sexy right now”,  
karl giggles and says,  
“thank you sappy”  
right when he was about to walk away, he feels a tight grip from his waist and gets picked up, sapnap kisses karl and karls kisses back, sapnap squeezes karls thigh which made him moan and sapnap sticks his tounge in his mouth, karl lets him explore his mouth, sapnap throws karl on their bed and sucks on karls neck, karl moans,  
“are you sure you wanna do this?” sapnap says  
“yes please, fuck me sapnap” karl says, sapnaps reaches into his drawer and gets out a bottle of lube and coats his fingers, he removes karls boxers and puts a finger in, karl whimpers and moans softly, sapnap enters a other finger, karls whimpers, sapnap enters a other finger and starts scissoring, karl moans softly,  
“i’m ready please sapnap”  
sapnap enters his tip and karl moans, sapnap enters his member in all the way and finds karls sweet spot right away, karls screams and moans while sapnap thrustes in.  
“i’m s-so c-close s-sapnap” karl cries out, sapnap thrustes faster and harder and karl came with a scream soon after sapnap came, sapnap pulls out, “we should get cleaned up” sapnap says  
“mhm” karls mumbles softly, sapnap picks up karl and takes him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s bad lol 👍


End file.
